


The Morning After

by leigh_adams



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Content, Adultery, Cheating, Community: hp_humpdrabbles, Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Older Woman/Younger Man, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-29
Updated: 2012-06-29
Packaged: 2017-11-08 19:21:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/446607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leigh_adams/pseuds/leigh_adams
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She always leaves his bed early in the morning.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Morning After

_The sun felt good against his skin, the sand warm beneath his back. Ever though his fair skin tended to burn under such circumstances, he didn’t care. Not when he was here, with the waves softly lapping at the shore, and the soft – and blessedly naked – body of his lover next to his. With a sleepy, satisfied smile, Scorpius rolled over to face her and reached out –“_

The absence of a warm body made him grunt in confusion, one eye cracking open. It was just a dream, one he’d been having with regularity over the past few months. The sun, sand, and sex – a perfect trifecta. 

His fingers curled in the still-warm sheets, and he blinked, a lazy smile curling on his lips at the sight that greeted him. “Morning,” he rasped sleepily. 

Red tousled curls slid across pale skin, and Ginny glanced back over her shoulder at him. “Good morning.”

  
__  
**Watch the sunrise**  
  


  
__  
**Say your goodbyes**  
  


  
__  
**Off we go**  
  


Scorpius yawned and sat up, the sheets pooling low on his hips. “It’s early,” he pointed out. The sun was just peeping over the London skyline, illuminated behind the expansive glass window nearby. He slid across the bed towards her. His hands reached for her still-bare hips, brushing across curves his hands and tongue had traced the night before.

He’d seen photos of Ginny Potter, née Weasley, from earlier years. She’d been pretty then, but the years had only added to her looks. He liked the way her hips were round where they’d once been slim, her breasts fuller and her curves more defined.

One hand found said full breast, his thumb strumming over a nipple, and he couldn’t help the smirk that rose when it puckered beneath his touch. 

“I have things to do,” she murmured.

“They can wait.” He pressed a kiss to her shoulder; soft, wet caresses that slowly moved up towards her neck. “Stay. We can have breakfast,” his other hand slid over her stomach, creeping lower as he whispered, “later.”

  


__  
**Some conversation**  
  


  


__  
**No contemplation**  
  


  


__  
**Hit the road**  
  


Her hand on his stilled his progress. “Not today.” It was the same thing she said the few times he’d woken up with her still in his bed; _not today_. How her husband hadn’t learned of the affair, Scorpius didn’t know. But the man had always been in his own world; he wasn’t malicious or hurtful to his wife, he was just oblivious.

Ginny rose from the bed and reached for her dress, slipping it over her head and covering all that beautiful skin her was so fond of. “Molly and Roxanne are going back to school next week. Mum needs help getting everything ready for dinner.” There was always something; some minor family engagement that pulled her away.

He would have protested – the words were on his tongue, but they stayed there. Instead, he feigned an indifferent shrug. “I suppose I’ll see you next week, then.”

Her wand was already out to leave, but she paused and leaned over, brushing her lips over his in a final farewell. She still smelled of sex -- _how could Potter not know?_ \-- pulling arousal from him even as she was halfway gone. “As always.”

  
__  
**Everyone has a secret**   
  


  
__  
**But can they keep it?**   
  


  
__  
**Oh no, they can’t…**   
  


**Author's Note:**

> Written for this week's posting at hp_humpdrabbles using the song "[Secret](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eEw1QqxNWAU)" by Maroon 5 as the prompt.


End file.
